Conventionally, in a slip type drawing machine used for the final drawing of a wire for a steel cord, as shown in FIG. 3, a cone 21 is formed such that the surface of the cone has an inclination angle of 0.5 to 2.0° with respect to the axis of rotation thereof, as well as, a pass line has been set in which a metal wire 1 is pulled out from a die 22 near the center of the cone in the direction parallel to the axis of rotation.
As a technique with regard to a drawing processing of metal wire, disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 as a technique for realizing drawing without generating a problem such as damages on the surface of a wire, break of a wire or premature wear of a die even when the drawing speed is increased, is a multi-stage slip type wet drawing method using a plurality stages of drawing passes each constituted of a die and a capstan which pulls out a wire which has passed on the die, wherein the average slip rate of the drawing pass on each of the stages except for the final stage is set within the range of 5 to 80 m/min.